Dumbledore's Horcrux
by WheatGerm14
Summary: What if Dumbledore has a horcrux of his own? HBP spoilers. Please read and review!.....oh, and I own nothing of Harry Potter.
1. Fawkes

Harry sighed. He still couldn't believe that Dumbledore was dead. It seemed like

only hours ago that he stood in his office talking with him. It was then that they

left to recover the horcrux. The initials R.A.B. Whoever he was, Harry wanted to

hurt him. Dumbledore had risked his life for no reason because of him.

Many miles away...Fawkes the Phoenix sat in the former office of Professor

Dumbledore. Well, former was a bad way to put it. Dumbledore was alive, but no one

but Fawkes knew it. Fawkes was a horcrux. A horcrux of Albus Dumbledore. Dumbledore

was not a murderer, and the idea of having to kill another to split his soul didn't

appeal to him. In fact, he was against horcruxes. However, in a battle with a Death

Eater long ago, he overcame his opponent and finished him. It was enough to split

his soul. Dumbledore used this horrific event to his advantage. He knew that

there were people trying to kill him. Lord Voldemort had wanted him dead for a long

time.

He transferred a bit of himself into Fawkes; he knew his soul would be safe.

It was a good thing Dumbledore had decided to create a horcrux, and in his last year

as headmaster, he knew his work had paid off. Snape had told him about the

unbreakable vow he had taken with Malfoy's mother. Dumbledore knew that Malfoy

wouldn't be strong enough to kill him, and that Snape would have to do it himself.

Poor Severus Snape, he actually thought Dumbledore was dead, and that he had killed

him. Albus hadn't told anyone about the horcrux. Dumbledore had told Snape that if

it came to the point where Severus would have to kill him, he should. If Snape had

broken the unbreakable vow, his life would have been taken.

Dumbledore had told him that Snape's life was more important than his own.

Dumbledore was

growing old, and his body was getting tired.

But that was all over. Now, Fawkes had to find a way to tell Harry Potter that

Dumbledore was alive. Albus had written Harry a letter explaining everything, and

Fawkes was to deliver it to him after Dumbledore's death. As Fawkes stared out into

the night sky, he realized that tonight was a good time to go find Harry.


	2. The Letter

Harry was sitting in the kitchen of the Burrow, talking to Ron and Hermione.

"So, you are still planning to look for the remaining horcruxes?" asked Ron.

"Of course I am. I mean I have to. I promised Dumbledore I would"

"Hey, you two...look" said Hermione, as she pointed to the window.

"It looks like an owl" said Ron

"Its too big to be an owl" said Hermione.

"I don't believe it. It's Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix!" exclaimed Harry. Fawkes soared through the window. He held out his leg, and Harry quickly untied the letter that was attached to it.

"Harry, what is it?' asked Hermione.

"It's...it's...a ...letter from Professor Dumbledore" he replied in disbelief.

"Well, what does it say?" inquired Ron.

"Let's take it upstairs, I don't want anyone else to overhear it" They hurried up the stairs into Ron's bedroom, with Fawkes on Harry's shoulder. Harry unfolded the letter, and read it out loud to the group.

_Dear Harry,_

_I know by this point, the entire wizarding world will believe I am dead. I wish to tell you otherwise. I myself have a horcrux, and he delivered this message to you. Yes, Fawkes contains a bit of my soul. I never intended to create a horcrux, but my soul was split in a battle with a Death Eater, when I defeated him. I used this to my advantage and put part of my soul into Fawkes. I knew Voldemort would try to have me killed. There are a few things you must know. First, Snape is really on our side. I know that you do not want to believe this after what you have seen, but you must. Second, the search for Voldemort's horcruxs must continue. I am fairly sure Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger will wish to help you on your quest. I will try to help you, through Fawkes. I do not to intend to get a body of my own as Voldemort has done. I will continue to live through my phoenix. Please, do not tell anyone about what you have read, except for Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger, for they are probably reading this with you. It is for the best that no one knows I am alive. Continue to keep Fawkes at your side. For he, and I will help you on your journey. Also, it is my wish that my pensive go into your possession. No one deserves it more than you, and my memories may help you in the future._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_


	3. Meeting with McGonagall

There was a period of silence after Harry finished reading the letter. Ron's face showed amazement and wonder. Hermione's was filled with fear and worry. Harry's expression clearly showed determination and bravery.

"Well, I suppose that settles it" said Harry, breaking the silence.

"Settles what?" asked Hermione.

"I have to go and finish the job that Dumbledore started"

"What about our last year of education." Inquired Ron.

"I'll talk to Professor McGonagall, and see what she says"

Suddenly the door opened, and Ginny stepped in.

"What's going on guys?" she asked

"Just talking," said Ron

"Oh c'mon. We can tell her," said Harry.

"Tell me what," asked Ginny.

"Harry, are you sure you want to tell?" asked Hermione"

"Tell me what!" repeated Ginny.

"Here," said Harry as he handed her the letter.

Ginny slowly read the letter, and Harry saw tears coming to her eyes. When she finished reading, she looked up.

"Oh, Harry," she started. "I can't believe he's alive. It seems too good to be true."

"I know Ginny." He replied. She walked over and gave him a hug.

"How are you going to find the rest of the horcruxes?" asked Ron.

"I don't know, but the first thing I will do is search the memories in Dumbledore's pensive."

"That does seem like a good place to start" said Hermione.

"Maybe my mum will let us go to Hogwarts later to see what we can find" Offered Ron.

"Well, Professor McGonagall is coming for dinner to talk to you Harry."

"She is? How do you know" asked Harry.

"Mum told me, that's why I came upstairs."

"When is she coming?"

"In about ten minutes."

"Okay, we'll head down in a sec."

"Alright" said Ginny, as she walked to the door of the bedroom.

Ten minutes later the three were on their way down the stairs. When they entered the kitchen, they saw McGonagall sitting at the table.

"Hello Harry, Ron, Hermione"

"Hello Professor" they replied in unison. The Weasley family, Harry, Hermione, and Minerva ate dinner in silence. When they were finished Professor McGonagall requested a meeting with Harry. They stayed at the table while everyone else left.

"Harry, I have many things to tell you" she started. "First, I wish you to have Dumbledore's old office, and everything in it. I know it will be more use to you."

"But Professor, won't you need an office once Hogwarts reopens?"

"I will be just fine using my old office" she continued. "The next issue is about your returning to school."

"What do you mean?"

"I know there are other things you will have to do now that Albus is gone."

"You do?"

"Yes, Harry. I don't know what, but it seems rather obvious, seeing as how close you were to him."

"So, Hogwarts will be opening?" asked Harry.

"Yes, it has been decided that it shall open it's doors" she started. "Now, I assume wherever you go, Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley will be with you. I know you all wish to complete your schooling, so I have a suggestion."

"Okay" replied Harry

"All of your coursework will be given to you at the start of each term. Due dates will be included. You are to make what lessons you can, and the rest will be up to you to catch up."

"Got it"

"You will not be in your usual dormitories. Instead, you will be in Professor Dumbledore's old office, and Ron and Hermione will each have their own room, attached to yours."

"Sounds good"

" Also, I expect that you will wish to look over the things in your new office, so tomorrow, you, Ron, and Hermione will be allowed to travel to Hogwarts."

"Okay"

"Excellent" Professor got up and left the room, leaving Harry to contemplate all he had just heard.


	4. The memories

The trio set out for Hogwarts early the following morning. They were to be given the whole day to explore Dumbledore's old office, and to move into their own rooms.

"Where do we start?" asked Hermione. The office was as Harry remembered it. Nothing seemed to have changed. The pictures of the former Headmasters and Headmistresses still hung on the wall, the old books on the wooden bookcases remained with a few spider webs adding to décor.

"I say we start with the pensive" replied Harry. He had no desire to move or alter anything in the room.

"Where is it?" inquired Ron"

"Over in that wooden cupboard." Said Harry, remembering too well the day he had first entered the pensive on accident.

The three walked over and carefully moved the pensive onto Professor Dumbledore's desk. They could see the silver memories moving inside.

"Don't you feel kind of awkward, looking into someone's memories?" asked Ron. "It's like going into someone's diary or journal without permission."

"This is different." responded Harry. "Dumbledore would have wanted me to use anything I could to help with the hunt for the horcruxes."

Just then they heard a low mournful sound. They turned and saw Fawkes flying towards them. He landed on the edge of the pensive.

"It's strange to think that that is Professor Dumbledore sitting there" spoke Hermione.

"I know. It will take awhile to get used to the feeling" replied Harry.

They watched Fawkes, and he seemed to be searching the memories for the right one. After a few moments, he let out a sharp chirp. He used his beak to point to a particular memory, floating on the opposite side of the pensive. Using his wand, Harry guided it towards them.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yes" replied Hermione and Ron in unison. They leaned forward and entered the memory.

_The memory took place in Professor Dumbledore's office. He was seated behind his desk, but he was not alone. Professor Snape sat in a chair on the opposite side of the desk._

_"You wished to meet with me," said Dumbledore._

_"Yes, sir." replied Snape. "It was urgent that I meet with you at once"_

_"What do you wish to tell me?"_

_"Well, as you know, I have been staying at Spinner's End, as the Dark Lord had ordered me. It was on my fourth week that I was visited by Narcissa Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange. Bellatrix seemed less happy to see me. Narcissa had come to speak to me about Draco's situation. She seemed to know what he had been ordered to do, and asked me to assist him in anyway I can. I told her I would look out for him. But, then she asked me to take the Unbreakable Vow, sir."_

_"Let me guess, Severus, the Vow said that if Draco was unable to complete his task, you would do it for him"_

"_Yes, sir, it was that. Well, I was afraid that if I refused, my cover would be blown. So, I agreed."_

"_What you are telling me, is that if Draco is unable to kill me, which is sure to happen, you will have to kill me instead" _

"_Yes, sir"_

"_I see. Well, as we know, if the unbreakable Vow is broken, you life will be taken"_

"_Yes, Albus"_

"_Well, it looks as though you will have to do as you vowed"_

"_But, sir, I couldn't." started Snape. "You are my mentor, my friend, and I couldn't forgive myself. I would rather my life be taken."_

"_No, as you know, I'm getting old. My reflexes aren't what they were. You will be more useful in the downfall of Lord Voldemort than I will._

"_But, sir….."_

"_No Serverus, it has been decided" interrupted Dumbledore_

The memory ended, and Harry, Ron, and Hermione re-entered Dumbledore's office. For a moment, there was an uncomfortable silence"

"Wow" said Ron, breaking the silence.

"I guess Dumbledore was right about Snape" added Hermione.

"Yeah, I guess" said Harry.

"Do we want to look at another one?" asked Ron.

"I don't know. Let's ask Fawkes. Harry turned to the phoenix. Fawkes slowly nodded his head, and pointed with hi beak to another memory. This one was smaller. Once again, Harry guided the memory toward them.

"Let's go" he said, and the three entered the second memory.

_The memory took place in the living room of a large, brick house, and Professor Dumbledore was seated in a brown comfy chair. Across from him sat Lily and James Potter._

"_Thank you for coming, sir" said James._

"_We have news on your theory about the horcruxes" added Lily._

"_How wonderful" said Professor Dumbledore, leaning towards them._

"_We were able to discover that Voldemort did indeed split his soul." Started James. "We spoke to one of the Death Eaters locked in Azkaban. W gave him Veritaserum and he admitted to hearing Voldemort speak of his soul being in multiple pieces. We will investigate the matter further. _

"_Thank you for you help, James and Lily. Let me know if you discover anything more. The search for the horcruxes must begin._

The second memory ended, and the three once again found themselves in Dumbledore's office.

"My parents helped Dumbledore look for the horcruxes?" said Harry in disbelief.

"It looks like it" replied Hermione. "C'mon, we'll look at the rest of the office tomorrow."

They started to leave.

"Bye Fawkes" said Harry to the phoenix. The bird nodded in return.

"Thanks for your help" added Hermione

"Yeah" said Ron.

The three left the office, and headed for the burrow.


	5. RAB

Harry woke in the middle of the night with a start. He had had another bad dream, and this time if was of his parents. How could it be that they were also searchers of the horcrux. It made sense, and yet it didn't. As he looked about the room, he saw that Fawkes was gone.

"Must have gone for a night fly," thought Harry to himself.

Harry tossed and turned, but his body refused to go back to sleep. Finally, in irritation, he put on his crimson robes, and headed to the kitchen for a drink. The house was silent and the only noises were coming from the crickets outside. It was a clear night, and Harry could see all the stars. He looked out the window and noticed a dark shape coming into view. He knew immediately that is must be Fawkes. As the bird grew closer, he saw Fawkes was carrying a very large package. It grew larger and larger and the bird grew closer and closer. As he sailed into the house, Harry recognized it as the pensive. Fawkes came next to Harry and used his beak to point to another memory. Harry slowly let himself go into the pensive, and saw he was in a place he knew quite well.

_It was black as ever, and covered in dust. It was the house of Black. Harry saw Lupin, and Professor Dumbledore, sitting around the kitchen table. _

"_Who could it be?" asked Lupin._

"_I can only guess." Replied Dumbledore._

"_There aren't many witches or wizards with the initials R.A.B."_

" _Yes, that what leads me to think it's-" Professor Dumbledore's words were interrupted by a knocking sound at the door. It was opened to reveal Mrs. Wealsey. _

"_I'm sorry to be late for my shift sir." She started. "I had a little trouble getting the kids to bed."_

"_That's quite alright Molly" _

_The two men stood up and left, leaving Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen, and Harry, who was very confused. Harry turned to look around, and saw that Fawkes had joined him in the memory. Fawkes was flying down the hall, towards the photograph of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black. He stopped in front of it and Harry had a look around. He saw Sirius, and the Malfoys. He also saw Sirius's brother, Regulas, who had been killed by Lord Voldermort. He looked at the picture, and noticed something that made him shiver. The caption said "Regulas A. Black" …..RAB. Harry took in a short breath and gasped. He had found the mysterious RAB that had found and destroyed the horcrux. Harry saw Fawkes looked at him, and he could swear he saw a smile. Harry found himself spinning and then back in Dumbledore's office._


	6. Talking With Ginny

Harry returned to the Weasley house to find everyone still asleep. This wasn't a surprise, it was Saturday. No one had to get up for anything. He went back up to the room he was sharing with Ron, and sat down on his bed. With his head in his hands, he began to think. He couldn't believe what he had just found out. RAB, the man who beat he and Dumbledore to the horcrux, was Sirius's dead brother. He remember Sirius telling him about Regulas when he showed Harry the portrait of the Black family. He heard a small knock at the door, and Ginny walked in.

"Hey Ginny" said Harry. He looked at her flaming red hair, and realized how much he had missed being with her.

"Hey. I heard you get up and leave. Everything ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I went to Dumbledore's office to look around" He wanted to tell her exactly what he saw, but he just couldn't.

"You were looking at more memories in the pensive weren't you?" She laughed at his astonished face, "I overheard you guys talking the other day."

Harry chuckled. "Eavesdropping, are we"

"No" Ginny protested. "You guys were just being really loud"

"Yeah, and if we keep being loud right now, we're going to wake up Ron" said Harry, still laughing.

"No we're not. I don't think anything can wake him up"

"I don't know. We aren't exactly being silent right now."

"Harry...I just wanted to let you know, I miss going out with you."

"I know, Ginny, I miss it to. I promise that as soon as the war is over, we'll be together again"

"I'm just scared for you"

"Don't be. I'm not exactly the guy who is going to let someone else beat him" He laughed. "I'll be back in no time. Besides, I'll still be at Hogwarts part time."

Ginny let out a laugh; "I just came up to make sure you were ok and to talk to you" She walked over and gave him a hug. "You should get some more sleep" She turned and headed toward the door.

"Yeah, I think I will" Harry sighed and crawled back into bed, as Ginny left the room.


	7. Back To Hogwarts

The summer passed by quickly, and soon it was time to return to Hogwarts. Things were packed, and after a sad goodbye to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny were off.

"Be safe everyone!" yelled Mrs. Weasley after the Hogwarts Express as it was pulling out of the station.

"Let us know about any updates or information you get!" Mr. Weasley added.

The four-some wandered the train looking for an open seat. They found one at the very back. The ride was long and quiet. Not much was spoken. All were lost in there own thoughts of the adventures they might face on this year, their last year of Hogwarts.

As the train approached Hogwarts, and came to a stop, they could hear the familiar voice of Hagrid called for the first years.

"Hey you four," he said as they walked past.

"Hey" they all replied in unison.

"You guys know that if you need anything, you can always come to me"

"Thanks Hagrid," responded Harry. "It means a lot to us."

The opening feast was not nearly as loud or as exciting as it was in previous years. Professor McGonagall made an announcement, that the new Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher was going to be none other than Remus Lupin. He wasn't able to be there yet, but would be returning shortly.

"Oh my gosh!" yelled Harry

"I can't believe it." Added Ron

"I can," said Hermione.

"What do you mean?" asked Harry.

"He's here to help you, and keep you in his sight, of course"

After that, new students were sorted, but there were only about half the usual amount of new comers. In fact, many returning students weren't there either.

"Hey, you guys," started Harry. "Look at the Slytherin table"

Sure enough, almost no one was at the far table. Because that Malfoy was gone, Crabbe and Goyle had not returned. Pansy Parkinson was gone, as well as most of the others.

The students left to go to their dorms, and Harry, Ron, and Hermione, said goodbye to Ginny, and went to there new dorms, away from the rest. Harry moved into Dumbledore's former office, with Ron on the room to his right, and Hermione in the room to his left. They shared a common room that was in the back of all three rooms. Harry never knew about all these extra rooms. As they were settling in, an owl came, delivering their course work for the semester. There was a note attached:

_Dear Harry, Ron, and Hermione,_

_Here is the coursework I promised you. It is at NEWT level. The classes you were put in were based upon you idea as a future career. Harry, as an Aurur. Ron, the same, but we gave you a variety. Hermione, we gave you the work for most classes, with the exception of Divination. If you wish to add or drop classes, see me ASAP. If you leave for any reason, you don't have to worry about missing assignments. Please come any classes that you can, for it will help with your learning. You may come to me with any questions or concerns._

_Sincerely,_

_Professor McGonagall_


	8. Fawkes' Task

Fawkes sat alone in the dimly lit office of the former professor Dumbledore. It was the first day back to school, and the halls were full of students. Fawkes, however, had a job to do. He knew that Harry, Ron, and Hermione would soon be coming to work on their search, and there were certain things that Dumbledore needed them to see when they got there.

First, he set out Dumbledore's old wand. He had recovered it before they had moved the body. This wand would be of great use to Harry Potter. If he ever came face to face with Lord Voldemort, which was sure to happen, he would need a wand that would work properly against him. Harry's own wand was the brother to Voldemort's. In battle, Harry's wand would be no good.

Secondly, he found an old letter which had been written to the Headmaster many years ago, when he first took office.

_Dear Professor Dumbledore,_

_Congratulations on your new post, as Headmaster to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Before you start, there are a couple things which must be brought to your attention. _

_To change to office password, simply write it down on a slip of paper and set it in the mouth of the gargoyle guarding your office. As you watch, it will be burst into flames and will vanish. If the password is a valid one, the gargoyle will blink its left eye once, if not, it will blink twice. _

_The portraits of the former Headmaster and Headmistresses must be left in their places on the wall. At times, they will seem to be of extreme annoyance, but it is vital that they not be taken off the wall. They are part of an ancient spell, which has been set on Hogwarts to help avoid unwanted visitors._

_Make sure this letter is passed on to the next Headmaster or Headmistress that follows you._

_Enjoy your new position as Headmaster._

_Sincerely,_

_Professor Dippet_

After this, Fawkes set to work on his final task for the day, selecting which memories in the pensive that Harry, Ron, and Hermione should see. There was the one of Snape's return from the Dark Side many years ago, the one of Lily and James' move to Godric's Hollow, in order to escape from Voldemort, and the one in which Sybil, the Divination teacher, had recited another prophecy, this one speaking of where the horcruxes would be located.

Fawkes was satisfied with his work, and with one last glance at the room, he took flight out the office window.


End file.
